


A love story

by heloflor02



Series: Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk did genocide, Mainly Soriel-related, Post-Pacifist Ending, Resets are Frisk's fault only, Sans can remember some stuff about resets but not everything, flavor text narrator Chara "disappeared" from Frisk's mind after a day on the surface, headcanon stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: After countless resets, Frisk decided to give everyone a happy ending. However, if most monsters are working for their happiness, one refuses to believe that the resets are over; and when his brother team up with Frisk to give his soul the love it desperately seeks for, his life starts to turn away from the safe path he wanted to build.





	1. Operation matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first part of my main story. It will be divided in at least 3 stories with multiple chapters, all in the same set/work named “Family”. This story happens after my “resets” one shot and goes with all the stuff I tagged as “headcanon stories”.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

It was a normal day for Papyrus, or at least what he called a normal day. The monsters were on the surface for barely a week now but Papyrus already decided to make himself a routine. This routine was mostly doing stuff like taking care of the apartment he and his brother bought up there, visiting Undyne with who he still had cooking lessons but he also started to go look for a job linked to restaurants. But even if this was normal things to do, he liked making it like a list.

And if this work could be seen as normal, it wasn't for him compared to what his brother was doing. Indeed, Sans spent most of his time laziling around, either by staying on the couch or hanging out with some people at the mini Grillby's stand that the flame elemental monster made while a new place was being built based on the one in the Underground. Surprising enough and despite his laziness, Sans easily found a job though. He became a comedian at the new MTT resort that Mettaton, the big star of the Underground, already created. Papyrus must admit, if he was happy to see his brother able to gain his life, he expected him to do something less pun-related; and he was complaining a lot the evenings when Sans was talking about the new puns he imagined.

If Sans was laziling around a lot, thing that his brother was used to, he also started doing something that Papyrus didn't understand the first four days up there. Sans was on his phone, a lot, always at the same times, sometimes laughing after looking at the screen. In a way Papyrus has had the wish to investigate but at the same time he knew that his brother wasn't the most logical person, so he decided not to say anything...until he discovered what was his brother doing. It was two days ago, as Papyrus was at the first monster-and-humans school to talk to Asgore about his role of a mascot that he proposed to do right after Frisk accepted to be the ambassador. It was recess when he arrived at the school and, as he was looking for the King, he saw the teachers talking with each other and, among them, Toriel, the former Queen, who was on her phone. This is when it ticked in Papyrus' head. Around that time, during which the teachers had nothing to do, his brother was on the phone, texting Toriel, probably sending some of their atrocious puns. It seemed logic for Papyrus, considering his brother was always seen on the phone at particular times. He didn't ask Toriel about if she was texting Sans or not though and he directly went to see the King.

Once this done, he started to think of this information more. He knew for a long time about his brother's feelings for Toriel, even when she was still “the Lady behind the door” for Sans. It has always been obvious for Papyrus. However, he knew that, no matter how much passion he may have, Sans was far from being the romantic type, neither he was much able to show his hidden emotions. Papyrus discovered that thanks to Undyne, as he realized how hard it was for her but also anyone else to read Sans' expressions.

If Sans had obvious feelings, Toriel also seemed to really like the skeleton's company and Papyrus wouldn't be surprised that she had feelings too. If he wasn't sure, he knew that when she first met Sans, some time before Frisk broke the barrier, Asgore, who were married to her and probably knows her very well, looked very sad at this meeting. It wasn't a sign of true love but for Papyrus it was a proof that something could be easily going on. And if his brother wasn't going to make a step, mostly texting her instead of seeing her face-to-face; even if it was true that the monsters had a lot to do to settle themselves at the surface; Papyrus would give him a little push.

 

 

 

 

–---

Frisk went to the park, carefully watching around them. They knew how worried their mother was when they were outside alone, making them trying not to cause problems. When they arrived, they quickly saw him, the tall and joyful skeleton who asked them to come.

 

“FRISK !”, he exclaimed as he ran to pick the human up. “HOW ARE YOU DOING ?”

 

“Great !”, Frisk laughed, feeling good to see his happiness.

 

Papyrus put them down and walked back to the bench he had been sitting on, followed by the human child.

 

“So. What did you want to talk about ?”, they asked.

 

“WELL, YOU SEE, THANKS TO MY REALLY GREAT SENSE OF OBSERVATION...AND PROBABLY SOME BROTHERLY INSTINCTS, I DISCOVERED SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT AND FOR MY BROTHER SANS.”

 

Frisk started to feel some excitement. Of all the monsters they knew, Sans was one of the most mysterious for them when they were Underground. However, their happiness soon started to turn into some guilt as they thought of that moment, in their last run, when Sans told them that he knew, that he could remember what they did, the hundred-no, _thousand_ of resets they did because they wanted to try all the possibilities, as if this world was just a game.

 

“HUMAN FRISK ? ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?”, Papyrus' voice put them out of their thoughts. They shook their head before looking up at him, a smile a bit forced on their face.

 

“Sorry Papyrus. What were you saying about your brother ?”

 

“WELL, WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU DOESN'T ONLY CONCERN HIM. SO I MUST ASK YOU : WHAT DO YOUR MOTHER THINKS OF HIM ?”

 

Frisk felt themselves smirk at the question. They knew _exactly_ how their mother felt. They must admit, their knowledge of their very first timeline was really helping them for that. As they were about to answer, they saw that Papyrus had the same smile at them, which made them giggle a bit.

 

“Mom really likes Sans ! If you could see her...even with all the things she has to take care of like the school, she's really often on her phone, texting him.”

 

“DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD ADMIT IT ?”, he quickly asked.

 

“Well...”, Frisk looked at the sky, thinking. “I don't really know. For now, she clearly wants to be sure that I have a good life. Like, in our apartment, she gave me the biggest room. But once everything will be fine...I have no idea.”, they turned back to face the tall skeleton. “What about Sans ?”

 

“HE CLEARLY WOULDN'T ADMIT IT.”, Papyrus said, even if he looked like he wasn't sure of it. He suddenly stood up, facing Frisk with a “mocking” smile. “THESE TWO DEFINITELY NEEDS SOME..PUSHING FOR THEIR RELATIONSHIP.”

 

Frisk started to feel some excitement.

 

“You mean ?”

 

“INDEED.”, he took them in his arms. “ME AND YOU SHOULD TEAM UP TO SHOW THEM HOW GREAT THEY ARE TOGETHER !”

 

“You can count me in !”, they exclaimed.

 

“THEN IT'S SETTLE ! BUT WE NEED TO KNOW HOW TO COMMUNICATE FROM DISTANCE OR WE'LL LOOK SUSPICOUS.”

 

“I know !”, they quickly answered, pulling out their phone. “We could text each other !”

 

“OF COURSE ! GREAT IDEA FRISK ! AND I ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE WILL FIRST PLAN !”

 

“Really ? What ?”

 

“WELL, I'M NOT SURE FOR NOW SO I'LL CONTACT YOU.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“NOW...”, He put them down, taking their hand. “I SHOULD BRING YOU BACK HOME BEFORE YOUR MOTHER WORRIES.”

 

They nodded, following his step as he started to leave the park.

 

“Yeah, let's rest for now. And tomorrow, the operation matchmaker will begin !”

 


	2. Movie meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I swear this is WAY longer than what I expected (especially because I had no idea recounting 3 mini-events would be so long and because I wanted to show a bit the others characters/not only Soriel) . Still, I hope it's enjoyable to read !

_Dear diary;_

 

_It has been almost two weeks now since we are on the surface and things are mostly great. Indeed, humans seems more or less to accept us, leaving us having jobs and places to sleep, Frisk is doing pretty great and I can finally achieve my dream of becoming a teacher. However, a lot of monsters are still looking up to me, hoping that I could become Queen again, that I should get back with Asgore. But..._

 

Toriel put her pen down. She turned to look at her phone, laid a bit further on her desk. She took it, unlocked it and went to the videos she recorded. There were only one, called “TromBone”. She felt herself smile at the memory of it as she started it. The screen started to show a room, one from Sans and Papyrus' apartment, filmed from the couch. In the middle of the room was Sans, his instrument in hand.

 

“Wait, you're seriously recording ?”, Sans' voice came through the video as he was looking a bit surprised in it.

 

“Of course I am !”, she heard her own voice, a bit giggling in front of the skeleton's expression. He looked away for a second before turning back to her.

 

“Just a sec.”

 

He then disappeared by teleportation. She heard her voice calling his name, not surprised by how but why he left. After a minute, he reappeared, sunglasses on with scotch used to make them stay without ears or nose. The camera suddenly started to loose its angle as Toriel was laughing, seeing her friend like that. Despite the angle, Sans' face was still visible. He was looking above the camera, probably watching her face with what looked like a genius smile for him. His smile then transformed into a mocking one.

 

“So; ya wanna hear it or not ?”

 

“Oh; of course !”, the voice holding the camera answered while trying to regain her composure.

 

“Cool; 'cause I'm starting now.”, he put his trombone closer to his nonexistent mouth as the camera took the good angle again. After some seconds, he started to use the instrument, making three ridiculous notes before stopping.

 

“Tada !”, he exclaimed.

 

“Pfff, what ?”, she could hear both amusement and confusion but also some deception in her recorded voice.

 

“Yeah. I said I would play the trombone but I never said I'll play long. Heck, I never said I knew how to play.”

 

Her laugh was audible again, a mix between desperation and happiness to have such a friend.

 

“Well, I guess maybe I expected more. But it feels already great to know that you accept to play for such a silly old lady.”

 

His smile fell at that.

 

“C'mon Tori; you're not a “silly old lady”. You're perf-I mean;”, he turned his head away. “you're a really great person; you're not silly at all.”

 

“...Thank you for saying such a nice thing.”, the emotion Toriel could hear in her voice at that moment was the same she felt each time she was watching this video. She was feeling warm inside and happiness to know that Sans likes having her around and likes spending time with her. She started to feel herself blush.

 

“Wait; is it still recording ?”, the voice from her phone put her out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh ! Yes it does..”, that was the last thing that could be heard before the video ended and the screen went black.

 

Toriel stared at her phone, still thinking of this video. She then opened her photos' file, looking at one in particular. It was taken the same day and showed her, sunglasses on, taking a “selfie” with Sans who still had his trombone in hand. She smiled at the picture. Never she would have wished “the man behind the door” to be any different than this. After a time, she put her phone back on her desk and turned to her diary, looking at what she last wrote before simply adding _No, Asgore is definitely not a possibility._ and closing it.

 

 

–

Frisk was looking at their mother from the door of her room, their phone in hand. The day before, Papyrus called them, inviting them to go see a movie with him, Undyne and Alphys and if Frisk was happy to spend some time with their friends, it was also a good occasion for their plan.

They knocked at the door, surprising Toriel who was probably in her thoughts, a hand on her closed diary. She quickly turned to face her child.

 

“Oh, you scared me my child.”, she smiled. “Is there something wrong ?”

 

“Actually, there is.”, they answered maybe _too_ quickly, making them mom have a curious and even a bit suspicious look. “I mean...you know how Undyne and Alphys are supposed to come to bring me to the movie ?”

 

“...I do.”, she seemed to be waiting for them to keep going.

 

“Well, they told me that they...kinda forgot. And Papyrus is already on his way so he can't either so...”

 

Toriel sighed. Despite knowing them, she probably expected more “professionalism” from them, which made Frisk a bit guilty. None of them actually forgot to bring them because none was _supposed_ to do so. After all, Papyrus told the two that he would bring Frisk to the theater, with no intentions of doing so. _It is all part of the plan_ They said to themselves, hoping that their mother would not say anything to Undyne and Alphys.

They turned to face Toriel again, who was looking at her phone.

 

“It looks like it is almost time for you to go to it. Well...I guess we should hurry.”

 

“Alright; thanks mom !”, they happily said as they went to their room. “I'll prepare something. Just wait for me at the door.”, as that, they closed their door. They immediately went to the texting part of their phone, looking for Papyrus number and sending _She's in. Now the plan depends of you._ before going out of it, following their mother as she went outside.

 

 

–

Sans was lying down in the couch, eyes closed, an empty bottle of ketchup on the ground next to it, when his brother came out of his room. Sans could hear him stop near to the couch and sigh.

 

“SANS.”, he said, almost in a exhausted tone from seeing his brother like that, the same way he is almost everyday; not that Sans would disagree with someone telling him he had a mostly unhealthy life, not that he really cared anyways. “DID YOU SERIOUSLY SPEND THE ENTIRE MORNING HERE, DOING NOTHING BUT DRINKING KETCHUP ?”

 

Sans simply shrugged, which made his brother sigh again.

 

“WELL, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS FOR TODAY, HOW ABOUT YOU COME WITH ME, FRISK, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TO WATCH A MOVIE ? IT WOULD BE FUN !”

 

“Heh; no thanks bro. I'll be fine staying there.”

 

“COME ON SANS ! YOU SPEND WAY TOO MUCH TIME IN THERE; IT'S UNHEALTY ! ALSO IT'S BEEN SOME TIME NOW SINCE YOU LAST SAY UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, ISN'T IT ?”

 

“Well, it's been only like, a week ? Since, y'know, where not up there for really long now.”, he shrugged again.

 

“YOU'RE WEIRD SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW ? I MEAN, YOU APPARENTLY KNOW ALPHYS FOR A LONG TIME NOW BUT REFUSE TO SEE HER A LOT; BUT FOR THE THREE OCCASIONS WE HAD TO HANG OUT WITH FRISK AND TORIEL SINCE WE'RE UP THERE, YOU WERE COMPLETELY WILLING TO SEE THEM. IS THERE A PARTICOLAR REASON FOR THAT ?”

 

Sans froze. He wasn't expecting his brother to say that, but at the same time, he wasn't much surprised. After all, the first day Papyrus discovered about Toriel, when they were still Underground, he quickly started to claim that his brother was in love, despite how many times Sans was telling him otherwise. Sans never knew if Papyrus was just teasing him or if he really believed what he was saying; and if Sans wasn't being careful with his behavior; his brother's doubt may be confirmed.

 

“You know what ?”, he suddenly said, sitting. “You're right. It's been some time since I last saw Al; it'll be good to see her again. But don't expect me to stay for the movie though.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH; THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR !”, Papyrus exclaimed, a weird look on his face that surprised Sans, as if his bro had something in mind.

 

_He wasn't planning to force me to come, would he ? Nah, why would he do that; it's not like it'll be a big deal. I'll just have to go with him, say hi to Al, and teleport back home. Simple...right ?_

 

Sans' thoughts was interrupted by Papyrus quickly going to the door and calling him. Sans lazily stood up, taking the bottle of ketchup and putting it in the bin before following his energetic bro.

 

 

The road to the cinema wasn't the most pleasant for Sans who was used to just take shortcuts, but his brother insisted that it was better for him to walk and Sans couldn't argue with this logic.

As they approached to the place, Papyrus started to walk faster, making Sans trying to follow him before giving up and letting his brother take some advance.

Once the front of the building was visible, Sans could see the faces of the people here. He firstly recognized Undyne and Alphys who seemed to have just arrived. _Where's the kid ?_ He started to wonder before seeing two other familiar faces coming. When they arrived, they both greeted the two girls while Papyrus started to run to join them, firstly going to see Frisk. As Sans slowly came in the group, his brother went to greet Undyne who immediately reached for a “noogie”.

 

“PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON !”, he complained as Undyne kept going.

 

Meanwhile, Sans approached Alphys.

 

“Hey buddy; howz'it going ?”, he asked, putting a hand out of his pockets.

 

“G-great !”, she quickly answered, cheeking his hand in case of a whoopee cushion before shaking it, making Sans smirk a bit by seeing how used to him she was. “The s-surface seems so f-full of opportunities. And they're so many a-animes up there !”

 

“Heh. Did ya find something that dethrone MMKC ?”

 

“Are you kidding ?! Nothing would ever be better than it !”

 

“Sure.”, he simply said, putting a hand on her shoulder while passing next to her to go greet the others, not wanting to end up hearing her rambling about how much she liked this anime for the millionth time.

 

He came closer to Undyne as she was suplexing his brother who was still trying to convince her to stop with her...original way to greet a good friend.

 

“Hey Undyne.”, Sans said, almost interrupting himself when he felt Frisk and Toriel passing behind him, in Alphys' direction.

 

“What's up punk ?”, Undyne asked him, not noticing his short hesitation, hidden behind his “masky” smile.

 

“SANS ! TELL HER TO STOP WITH THE AFFECTIONNATE NOOGIE !”, Papyrus screamed; but Undyne was already starting to release him, making Sans just shrug and leave the conversation.

 

Sans then turned to the two people he didn't greet yet, knowing that he couldn't just leave before doing so considering how much they already saw or texted each other for the past two weeks. Though, he felt kinda uncomfortable. After all, if the kid was acting like all others kids, being joyful and all, Sans couldn't help feeling like the kid did other runs in the past, that they killed everyone, including him, that they did it **multiple** **times**. This was sometimes making it hard for him to act normal when being around the kid, especially if he had to end up alone in a room with them, which never happened. As for Toriel...Sans would be lying by saying that he didn't like her company. The thing was, he really wanted to be close to her; but at the same time...the kid still had their power, they could still rip-off everything he would work up for on the surface, including the boss-monster's memories of him. Thinking of this kind of thing made him want even more to go back home and sleep in the couch, forgetting about his situation, not doing anything that would give him the idea of a bright future.

But right now, he still had to greet the two.

He quickly shook his head when nobody was paying attention to him, getting out of his thoughts, and approached them.

 

“Heya.”

 

“Hi Sans !”, Frisk exclaimed, starting to run to him, probably for a hug, before stopping mid-run and keeping a distance between them. This almost made Sans chuckle. After that moment when he told them that he knew what they did, when they were at MTT resort, some time before the kid broke the barrier for the second time, some kind of weird tension grew between them, tension that Sans already had. Each time he was looking at the kid, a part of him was telling him that they were dangerous; and now that the kid was aware of him remembering, they probably couldn't help but thinking of themselves as a danger too sometimes.

 

“Hello my friend.”, Toriel said, getting next to Frisk.

 

“Hey Tori.”, Sans smiled up at her.

 

“So, are we going to see this movie or not ?”, Undyne suddenly said. “Come on punks ! We still need to buy our entrance and some food for it !”, at that, she ran into the cinema.

 

“W-wait for us Undyne !”, Alphys said, following her girlfriend inside.

 

“UNDYNE IS RIGHT THOUGH. COME ON FRISK, LET'S GO SEE IT !”, it was Papyrus' turn to follow them. Before going in, he turned to Sans. “SEE YOU LATER BROTHER. AND YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AGAIN WHEN I'M BACK !”

 

“Have fun bro.”, he responded, not saying anything about sleeping or not, because that was what he _exactly_ planned on doing once home.

 

 

Before following the tall skeleton, Frisk gave a hug to their mother, asking her to crouch down to tell her something.

 

“Mom, is it okay if you just wait at the park nearby instead of waiting here for an hour ? I will text you when the movie is over, don't worry.”

 

“...Alright my child.”, she answered while hugging them. “Have a good time.”

 

“Thanks mom !”, at that, they followed the others.

 

When the door closed, Sans turned to Toriel, reconsidering his “coming-greeting-teleporting-sleeping” plan. He didn't expected her to be there; and now that he knew that she was just supposed to go to the park, alone, like she was for so long...

 

“Heh, such a storm these four are, am I right ?”

 

Toriel smiled, still looking at the entrance. “Indeed. I must admit, I am sometimes afraid that they may end up being a bit of a bad influence for Frisk. It is good for them to have energetic friends, but they also need to learn how to be responsible of themselves.”

 

“Don't worry Tori, these three won't do anything wrong to the kid. They're way more mature than you think once you know them better.”, he shrugged, even if she wasn't looking at him.

 

“I suppose you are right...”, she said before sighing. “Anyways,”, she smiled. “I should probably move. I heard the place was pretty great with all the colors of autumn.”

 

“ 'bout that...”, he started, catching her attention. “...would you mind if I...keep you company ? I can't say I have anything to do today.”

 

“Of course you can come ! We have not been seeing each-other as much as before since we reached the surface and, I must admit, I kinda miss hearing you laugh during our “pun-offs”.”

 

“Heh. Then lead the way !”, he said in a joyful tone before getting to her level as she started to move away.

 

 

__

“You two are good, really good.”, Undyne said, sneakily looking at the outside.

 

Papyrus and Frisk shared a satisfied look.

 

“NYEH HEH. I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK, UNDYNE !”

 

“S-she's right tough. I n-never expected you to make them spend some time together just like..like that !”

 

“We learned how these two work.”, Frisk said. “Now, how about we go watch this movie ?”

 

“Yeah ! Let's go !”, Undyne answered; and the four of them stopped looking at the two monsters leaving on the other side the door.

 

 

–

Toriel and Sans arrived shortly in the park. There were not much people compared to the first time she came. Most of the people were monsters, adults chilling on a bench or talking with each-other, children playing with the fallen leaves from this mid-november...Seeing all of her old people enjoying themselves on the surface, Toriel couldn't help feeling happy for them. She stopped walking and took a very deep breath, smelling the fresh air of autumn. After all, it has been a long time since she last saw the seasons and she was glad to be able to do so again.

 

“This is such a nice weather we have today.”, she started, looking down at Sans.

 

“Yeah. Heh, who knew leaves were able to change like that depending of time.”, he was looking everywhere, quickly changing his point of view as if he wanted to see it all at once. This surprised Toriel for an instant before she remembered that, aside from Asgore, Gerson and her, all monsters currently living were born Underground and so only used to know the surface from books and pictures. Still, it kinda surprised her to see Sans so amazed from seeing the park. _I know we all have been busy for these two weeks on the surface but has he never been outside of his apartment before today ? Did he never noticed the leaves if he went outside ?_

 

She shook her head. She didn't come here to ask herself questions about her friend.

 

“So, how about we settle ourselves ?”, she asked, looking at a bench nearby.

 

“Sure.”, he shrugged.

 

She started moving again, followed by him.

 

 

The rest of the morning was spend with all kind of jokes from both of them. However, after an hour and a half, Toriel started to loose a bit of interest for puns, often checking her phone in case her child texted her. When it was almost noon, she finally received one, asking if Frisk could spend meal with the three others, promising that no house will be burned down by some “extreme” cooking.

 

“Well,”, Toriel signed as she replied to her child that she accepted. “It looks like I am not done with waiting.”

 

“The movie's still not finished ?”, he looked at her with surprise.

 

“It is.”, despite being a little mad that Frisk planned that last minute, she felt herself smile a bit, happy at the idea of them having a good time with their friends. “But now the four of them want to eat together.”

 

“Huh. Well, why don't WE go to eat something too ? Wanna go to Grillby's ?”, Toriel almost laughed seeing how he immediately suggested Grillby's right after proposing to eat.

 

“I do not see why not. After all, I never went to this place.”, she gently answered.

 

“Good. And; uh...it's not really what I'd called a “place”. For now, it's more of a...outside bar ? But it's still a good place to eat !”, he quickly added.

 

“What are we waiting for then ?”, she asked, smiling down to him.

 

She started to get up before being stopped by Sans.

 

“Hey, don't bother yourself; I know a shortcut.”, he extended his hand to her, looking quite a bit uncomfortable, to Toriel's surprise. “Uh, may I ?”

 

She nodded, feeling herself blush very slightly before taking his hand and letting him telelport them both in front of the “place”.

 

 

Grillby's was like Sans said. It was an outside place filled with tables and a with mini-bar and a barbecue at the center. Behind it, some people were working on the construction of a building, building that Toriel guessed being the future restaurant.

At the tables, most of the people were monsters but there were still some humans, probably curious about monster food.

 

After less than a second here, Sans let go of Toriel's hand and started to walk toward the bar, where Grillby was cleaning a glass. Toriel quickly followed him, almost amused by how comfortable he seemed being here.

On his way, Sans greeted some monsters who greeted him back. Toriel easily guessed that they were some of the “usuals” from back there but she must admit, if Sans mentioned then from time to time when the two of them were still talking at the door, she was surprised to see so many of them recognize him. After all, she always thought that Sans was more of a solitary, only really caring for a few people. She didn't say anything to him about that though; judging that it wasn't her business anyways.

 

“Hi buddy.”, Sans said when he arrived at the bar.

 

“...Hello, Sans...Queen Toriel.”, Grillby said, pronouncing her name with a respectful tone.

 

“Please; you can just call me Toriel.”, she quickly added, feeling uncomfortable with being called by a status she didn't have anymore. Grillby simply nodded at that before putting his attention back to the skeleton.

 

“...So, I guess you want the same as usual ?...”

 

“Yep. And we'll take your best burg for the Lady.”, at that, Grilby moved to the grill.

 

What Sans said made Toriel chuckle. “Sans; I did not ask to be called normally just to be called a lady the next second.”, she said with false indignation.

 

“Hey; just look at all the folks here. Next to them, you look like an angel.”

 

“Are you implying that these people that you mostly do not even know look bad ?”

 

“..Maybe.”, he answered with a smirk.

 

Toriel rolled her eyes. “Anyways.”, she said as Grillby was coming back with they order. “Shall we go to eat now.”

 

“Ok.”, Sans simply answered.

 

 

–

Toriel took her burger, thanking Grillby, before starting to move to look for a table. As Sans was about to do the same, he noticed the guy looking at him in amusement.

 

“What ?”, Sans asked, confused by his look and expecting the worse. He knew this look always meant that the guy may have some files about him “Wait, don't tell me you wanna ask Tori to pay my tab 'cause she's probably richer than me ?”, he said, kinda trying a distraction.

Grillby shook his head, though wearing a more serious look that reminded Sans that he was making him more and more impatient about the tab. _Whoops_ , he almost said out loud, expecting now a reproach. But instead, Grillby looked a Toriel.

 

“...That's a pretty good company you found here...”

 

“...wut ?”, Sans didn't know if he should be confused or embarrassed.

 

“...You like her, don't you ?”, Grillby added, still looking amused.

 

“Hey now; don't get any ideas ! We're just two friends hanging out 'cause her kid and my bro went to be with others friends.”

 

“...Sans you're blushing...”

 

“Grillby...”, Sans putted his hood on as he felt more and more embarrassed.

 

“...So I guess you won't assume it ?...”, Sans could still hear the amusement in his voice.

 

“Grillby please...just cut it out. And we're supposed to be eating right now. If I don't hurry, she'll start to ask what I'm doing.”

 

“...Alright, alright...”, in a last amused look, Grillby handed his burger to Sans. “...One final thing Sans...”, he said as the skeleton was moving away.

 

“What ?”, Sans' tone was more rude than what he wanted.

 

“...If you don't want me to bother you that much again; please pay your tab...”

 

 

–

Toriel was walking to a table, conscious that Sans wasn't following him. When she started to leave the bar, she heard him talking to Grillby and decided to keep moving, not wanting to bother two friends talking.

When she settled herself, she waited for Sans to come before eating. This was the first time she was eating “junk” food and, she must admit, looking at the burger now didn't make her feel much hungry.

After some time, Sans finally came, his hood on.

 

“Is something wrong ?”, Toriel asked, kinda surprised to see him looking as if he wanted to hide his face.

 

“Huh ? Oh, nah don't worry; it's just Grillby making a bit fun of me.”, he answered, putting his hood off and sitting with her. “Ya didn't start eating ?”

 

“Well...”, she said, hesitant, looking at her burger again. “I just...thought it would be impolite not to wait for you.”

 

“huh.”, Toriel couldn't tell if he was believing her or not. “Welp.”, he looked at his food. “Like they say somewhere, _bone_ appétit !”

 

Toriel chuckled, taking her food in her hands. She looked at it for a second before finally taking a bite. The taste was very different from what she was used to, but it wasn't a bad one. She took her time eating it, mostly trying not to get dirty with the amount of condiments presents in it. Once she finished, she turned to Sans who was looking at her, his plate empty.

 

“So, did ya like it ?”, he quickly asked.

 

“Well, it was...new; but a good kind of new.”

 

“Cool.”, he almost exclaimed. _Since he likes eating here so much, does he expect to try inviting me here often ?_ Toriel asked to herself. As she was about to ask him in an almost teasing way, her phone buzzed. She took it and saw that it was showing a new message from Frisk.

 

“Well, what will they say now...”, she said to herself but knowing that Sans heard her.

 

As she opened and started to read it, Sans came closer to look at the screen.

 

_One message from : [Frisk]_

 

_Hey mom ! Papyrus and Undyne decided to train a bit and Alphys proposed us to watch some anime (not weird ones, don't worry) so I'd like to stay with them for the afternoon. Can I ? Oh, and you can go home if you didn't already for meal and wait for me; Papyrus will bring me back home. And sorry for making you wait for nothing this morning. Later mom !_

 

 

Toriel sighed while Sans left a chuckle.

 

“Heh; looks like this kid's having a good time. Hope my bro's pleased too...”, he said the last sentence quieter.

 

Toriel rolled her eyes. If she was pleased to know that her child was having fun, she kinda disliked how disorganized they could be.

 

“Well...”, she said, texting a “Alright but do not come back too late” to her child before standing up. “I guess I will go back home now. But before...”, she started pulling out her wallet. “...we need to pay Grillby for the meal.”

 

With a quick move, Sans took her arm, stopping her mid-movement.

 

“Nah; don't bother yourself with that. I'll just ask the guy to put it on my tab.”

 

“Your tab ?”

 

“Yeah. I'm sometimes a bit broke when I come here but the guy's letting me pay later. Here, I'll tell him for this meal.”

 

In an instant, Sans teleported to the bar, said something to Grillby before quickly teleporting back.

 

“Here, done.”

 

“Are you sure you do not want me to pay ?”, she was looking at Grillby who didn't seem much amused.

 

“It's fine, really.”

 

Toriel stayed hesitant for a second before sighing again.

 

“Alright, but if he ask for somethin-”

 

“I'll pay.”, Sans finished.

 

Toriel couldn't help but smile in front of his assured face, even if she _really_ hoped him not to scam the fire elemental monster.

 

“Anyways.”, Sans said. “You'd probably better get going. It was nice having meal with ya. Have a good day.”

 

“Wait !”, Toriel said as Sans started to walk away, stopping him half-waving. “Would...would you mind to maybe...come with me ? Nothing forces you of course !”, she quickly added, feeling herself blushing and hating herself for that. _Why am I acting like a lovesick teenager..._ “I just...”, she looked away as Sans had a puzzled look. “You DID say that you did not have anything to do today, and since you accepted to pay the meal for me, it is normal to invite you...”

 

“...sure.”, he said before chuckling. “And at least Paps could motivate me to walk until the apartment if he's the one bringing your kid home.”

 

“Then it is settle.”, she started to feel comfortable again, seeing Sans act like normal. “You know, I intended to bake a pie for Frisk; maybe you could help ?”

 

“Heh, I'm not really great at baking.”, he looked a bit away, his cheekbone slightly blue, and said in a quieter tone “I know I tried more than one.”

 

“Well, it is always time to learn !”, she responded in a bright tone, not showing that she heard what he last said. _So he DID try doing my recipe back then ?_

 

“I guess ?”, he said, shrugging. “Anyways, are we going ?”

 

She nodded and they both left the place, thanking Grillby for the meal when they passed the bar.

 

 

–

Frisk was sitting on a random box, looking at the two monsters fighting in front of them. Because, everyone was living in an apartment and because the park was too crowded, Undyne and Papyrus decided that the best place to train was the dump. Next to Frisk, Alphys was sitting, looking kinda anxious in front of this false fight. Frisk kinda understood her fear. For a training, these two didn't seem to refrain themselves.

Frisk must admit, there were impressed to see Papyrus fight. For all the times they fought him, never they saw him showing so much strength. He was constantly moving, both dodging and attacking at the same time, and he wasn't even using his blue attack ! Frisk felt impressed by that.

If this fight was really interesting to watch, Frisk had a bad feeling while looking at it. Papyrus' way of fighting showed them that he was capable to do a lot and that he barely even fought when Frisk wanted to go past him back in Snowdin, even when they hurt him during this fight, even the times they...killed him. All these times, he kept the same strength and never attempted to kill them. As for Undyne...all her movements felt familiar to Frisk, making them remember of how determined she was to stop them, especially when they decided to do bad things. They started to shiver, feeling the weight of guilt on their shoulders and yet, they didn't want to show it. _None of them remember ! None of them remember ! I'm just a normal friend for them ! I'm not supposed to feel consequences that doesn't exist ! Everything is fine now_ _! All the things I did wrong don't exist anymore !_ They kept repeating that to themselves, clutching to their shoulders.

 

“WATCH OUT !”, they suddenly heard, not identifying the voice. Before they could react, a Gaster Blaster appeared around them, protecting them for a spear that came half a second after the giant skull.

 

“O-oh my gosh ! F-frisk, is everything o-okay ?”, Alphys asked, getting next to them as the Gaster Blaster disappeared.

 

“Yeah...everything is fine.”, despite what they said, they felt stunned.

 

“Frisk I'm so fuc-fricking sorry !”, Undyne said as she and Papyrus joined them.

 

“Don't worry; it-it's fine, really !”, they smiled to the three monsters around them. _And it's not like I hurt you all tons of times in the past..._

 

“MAYBE WE SHOULD SETTLE DOWN FOR A BIT ? ALPHYS, DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US THESE CARTOONS ?”, Papyrus asked, looking worried too.

 

“Papyrus these are called “anime”.”, Undyne quickly said while extending a hand for Frisk to get up. They murmured a “thanks” before getting up.

 

“Watching anime with y-you all might be f-fun !”, Alphys said.

 

“Yeah, I'd like it too !”, Frisk added.

 

“Then let's go watch some good stuff !”, Undyne exclaimed. “Come here punk !”, she lifted Frisk off, taking them in her arms.

 

“Why are you carrying me ?”, Frisk asked, almost giggling.

 

“After that scare we made you have, you need to rest ! Also Papyrus carries you all the time so why would you complain ?”

 

“hehe; I can't argue with that !”, they answered, trying to get into a more comfortable position. The four of them started getting out of there and headed towards the building where Undyne and Alphys lived.

 

 

If Frisk thought that they could never find anime annoying, they must admit that looking at it for four hours was becoming tiresome. Next to them, Papyrus was on his phone, looking at human recipes and sometimes looking at Undyne and Alphys, probably afraid of hurting their feeling by showing disinterest into what they like. Though, Undyne didn't seem much into it either, and Frisk couldn't blame her in the slightest. The current anime was about science, complicated science; and Undyne probably didn't understand a thing. She was just looking and smiling at her girlfriend who seemed to really enjoy herself.

After another minute, Frisk started to feel _really_ bored.

 

“Huh, Undyne, Alphys ? I'm starting to feel tired. Maybe it's time for Papyrus to bring me home ?”, they quietly said.

Papyrus raised his head when he heard his name and Undyne looked at Frisk too.

 

“Huh ? Oh yeah, if you wanna go, you can.”, Undyne said before shaking Alphys' arm. “Hey babe, want to say goodbye to the punk ?”

 

“Oh, you're going away ?”, Frisk nodded, hugging Undyne then Alphys.

 

“Bye you two.”, they said.

 

“G-goodbye Frisk.”

“Have a good evening punk !”, they answered.

 

“READY TO GO ?”, Papyrus was already up, his phone not in hands anymore. They nodded again, following him outside.

 

 

Frisk and Papyrus shortly arrived in front of the building containing Frisk's apartment. On the walk back, they talked a lot; about the anime they just saw, about how Papyrus wanted to improve his cooking even more but mostly about how they would find their family members that they left alone for at least the entire morning.

When they arrived in front of the door, Frisk knocked.

 

“Mom ! I'm home !”, they added at their knock, hoping that she was here. They felt kinda tired.

 

After an instant, the door opened and revealed Sans.

 

“Heya kid. Hey bro. Did ya have a good day ?”, while saying that, he was looking at his brother only, which kinda saddened Frisk. They didn't have the best friendship with Sans; and he didn't seem to want them much as a friend.

 

“Where is mom ?”, Frisk asked.

 

Instead of answering, Sans opened the door wider to let them and his brother come in. Frisk started to feel conflicted between trying to get a word with Sans or just going to their mom. They decided that taking the risk to make Sans angry wasn't worth taking, especially if he spend the entire day with Toriel and decided to stay with her a little longer; which Frisk really hoped.

As they started to go inside, they heard her mother singing quietly from that little part that served as a kitchen.

 

“Hi mom !”, Frisk exclaimed, going into this little space.

 

“There you are my child !”, Toriel crouched down as they went to hug her. “Did you have a good time ?”

 

“I did !”

 

“Good !”, After the hug, Toriel stood up and went into the main part of the apartment where the two skeletons were, Sans sitting on the couch and talking to Papyrus who was standing next to him. “Papyrus ?”

 

“HUH ? OH, HELLO LADY TORIEL ! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY ?”

 

“I did. And I wanted to thank you for taking care of Frisk with the others.”

 

“WELL OF COURSE WE DID ! FRISK IS OUR FRIEND AFTER ALL !”, he cheerfully said.

 

“Anyways.”, Sans started, looking at his brother. “We should go back home too.”

 

“YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT.”, Papyrus answer as the other skeleton started to stand up.

 

Before they could start to go away, Frisk ran to hug Papyrus.

 

“Thanks for inviting me today; I had fun !”

 

“YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME FRISK !”, he answered, hugging back.

 

Then, the brothers said their goodbyes before leaving the apartment.

 

“So mom...”, Frisk turned to face Toriel. “...how was YOUR day ?”

 

“It was quite enjoyable.”, she answered as she started to head to her room. “And I have a little thing for you for dinner.”

 

“What is it ?”, they excitedly asked.

 

“Well; you see, I may have succeed into making Sans helping me to bake something.”

 

“Sans helped for baking ? That's great !”, truly, they were happy to know that Sans was motivated to try new things, even if they knew from his brother that he tried to do a pie once, when he was still living Underground. Knowing that Sans was feeling great enough to try again made Frisk hoping that maybe he wasn't taking his memories of the resets too badly and that maybe he would finally stop being a bit cold toward them.

 

“Indeed. Now, my child; do you not have homework to do ?”

 

“I do...”, they almost sighed before heading to their own room.

 

 

–

“SO...SANS”, Papyrus started as the two were walking. “IT SEEMS LIKE YOU HAD A REALLY GOOD DAY, HANGING OUT WITH LADY TORIEL~”

 

“Papyrus...”, Sans was looking at him with a _I swear if you don't shut up I kill you_ glare, his cheekbones getting blue.

 

“I MEAN, YOU PROBABLY SPEND THE ENTIRE DAY TELLING TERRIBLE PUNS...”, he said that in a grumpy tone. “...BUT AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T SLEEP ALL DAY ! AND DID YOU EAT TOGETHER TOO ?”, he suddenly asked.

 

“Pap-yep ! We went to Grillby's. That was great.”, his brother answered, looking more comfortable.

 

“GRILLBY'S ? REALLY ? SANS, IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE SOMEONE AS IMPORTANT AS THE EX-QUEEN OF AN ENTIRE KINGDOM, YOU NEED TO MAKE MORE EFFORT THAN THAT !”

 

“And who said I wanted to please her ?”, Sans was blue again. “We're just friends bro. When YOU hang out with Undyne, do I bother you about how you should “please her” or any of that bullshit ? I don't; 'cause I know you two are best friends and nothing else. So stop doing that about me and Tori !”

 

“JEEZ SANS, THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SO ANGRY. I JUST WANTED TO TEASE YOU A LITTLE...”

 

Sans sighed. “Well it's not funny...”

 

“...I'M SORRY BROTHER.”

 

Sans chuckled. “It's fine bro. Sorry for getting mad like that. But please stop the teasing.”

 

“I WILL !” _BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT FRISK AND I WILL STOP TRYING TO GET THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER. AND WHEN THE NEXT OPPORTUNITY WILL APPEAR, WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE TOGETHER AGAIN !_

 


	3. December days part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes chapter three; one that I just made because damn school can be long sometimes (and because all my recent wish to write was put into Asgore's weekend). It will be cut in two parts considering how long it is...Hope you'll like it and have a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever-party-you-celebrate (if you celebrate one) and a wonderful end of the year !

It was a bright day outside as the group was all together, preparing for a picnic. Considering it was almost December and so winter, Asgore proposed to Undyne and Alphys to hang out in plain nature one more time, resulting in Undyne inviting Papyrus who also proposed to his brother and both ended up inviting Frisk and Toriel. And so here they all were, putting the biggest blanket they had on the ground, starting to look for the food they brought.

As Toriel started to put out the food, Frisk felt their tummy growl. They came closer to the basket, looking at what was in it. It looked like everyone made something. They were spaghetti, packed noodles, tea bags with some cups, hotdogs and a pie. Frisk made a little chuckle, seeing how unique their friends could be, even with non-important things such as food.

 

“It is such a good day, us it not ?”, Toriel said, looking at her child. They simply looked at her, smiling.

 

“The weather's just perfect.”, said Undyne as she was standing close to Frisk, stretching while looking at the sky.

 

“Indeed.”, Asgore responded, eyes closed, taking a deep breath. “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...”

 

Frisk froze, feeling very uncomfortable. They quickly turned to Sans and shivered even more when they saw him nodding at what the old King said before half-looking at the human child. They closed their eyes, trying to stop shivering without bringing the others' attention. Though, they started to have a memory. They remembered the first time they meet Asgore, how intimidated they were when he started to say that before they fought, how, with time, Frisk grew up to stop being afraid of him, how they sometimes even ignored what he was saying, trying to get directly to the end. They then remembered the time when they heard it from Sans, as they were on a rampage, determined to see what could happen in such a situation.

 

“Are you alright my child ?”, their mother's voice put them out of their thoughts; and they realized that tears were rolling down their cheeks.

 

“I...”, they quickly wiped their tears away, smiling. “I'm fine mom, don't worry. It was just...I was a bit looking at the sun without realizing it.”

 

“Be careful my child.”, she gently said, though she looked like she wasn't believing them.

 

“I UNDERSTAND YOU FRISK.”, Papyrus exclaimed. “IT'S SO GREAT TO BE ON THE SURFACE AND ABLE TO SEE THE SUN, IT MAKES IT HARD NOT TO WISH TO STARE AT IT !”

 

“Except that you can stare at it as much as you want bro.”, Sans started. “It's not like you really need to make puppy eyes for it not to hurt you.”, he winked.

 

“IS THAT EVEN A PUN ?”, the tall skeleton asked, grunting.

 

From where they were, Frisk could hear the quiet laughter of Toriel.

 

“A-anyways.”, Alphys suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. “Um...”, having all pairs on eyes on her, even friendly ones, seemed to make her uncomfortable. “H-how about we...s-start to eat ?”

 

“Yeah !”, Undyne answered, quickly sitting next to her.

 

Then, the group started to enjoy their combined meal.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the afternoon was spend calmly, the group talking and playing one or two games, one of them being Undyne and Papyrus training; and the evening soon came.

 

“It is getting quite late..”, Toriel murmured next to Frisk, looking at the sun rising down.

 

“Welp.”, Sans suddenly said, him and his brother looking at each-other. “Guess it's time for one last thing before we all part ways.”

 

Everyone was looking at the two skeletons, confused.

 

“THAT'S RIGHT.”, Papyrus said as he started to move away. “COME ON, JUST FOLLOW AND YOU WILL ALL UNDERSTAND.”, as he finished to say that, his brother appeared next to him, following him.

 

After some walk; none of them being rich enough at the eyes of humankind to buy cars; they arrived in front of the new MTT resort. Without hesitation, the brothers went to a “VIP only” door and Sans talked to the bodyguard for an instant before he let them all pass.

 

“I'll be back in a sec. Paps will tell you all where to go.”, he then said before teleporting further.

 

Confused, Frisk was about to ask Papyrus but Toriel outpaced them.

 

“Papyrus, what is the meaning of this ? Are we supposed to eat here ?”

 

“YES.”, he quickly answered. “IT WAS SANS'S IDEA. BUT DON'T WORRY, NONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR ANYTHING, IT'S ALL ON THE HOUSE !”

 

“Are you s-sure ?”, Alphys asked. “I m-mean; this place p-probably cost a lot, knowing Mettaton...”, she said that last part quieter, in an almost annoyed tone.

 

“YES. AND HEY, WE EVEN HAVE OUR OWN TABLE RESERVED !”, while saying that, he pointed a set of four tables in contact with each other and with eight seats in total. Suddenly, he took Frisk's hand and moved to the tables.

 

“COME ON, LET' S GET SEATED !”.

 

Frisk, even if surprised by his gesture, didn't pull away. When he arrived at the tables, he went to one of the middle seats, pointing the one in front of him for them to sit down.

 

“UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WILL PROBABLY WISH TO SIT FACE-TO-FACE TO EACH OTHER...”, he started to say as quietly as he could. “...AND I SUPPOSE TORIEL WILL WISH TO SIT NEXT TO YOU ?”

 

Frisk suddenly understood why the skeleton moved so quickly; though that didn't answer their questions about where did Sans go or how the two brothers got a VIP access. Shaking their head, they quickly took the seat before waving at the group.

 

“Mr. Asgore !”, they called, used to show him some respect despite him wanting the child to only call him by his name. “Come sit next to me !”, they said in a joyful tone, patting the seat from one of the two tables at their left. The goat monster looked surprised for an instant but still came next to them, ruffling their hair in an affectionate way. Frsik smiled at him, hoping to be able to make some conversation with him as they felt kinda bad for “using” him to make sure of something he may probably dislike.

They then turned to the others. As expected, Undyne sat next to Asgore, at the last table; and Alphys came to the seat facing her. Toriel made a bad look at both Asgore and Frisk before sitting next to her child. After a short time, Sans came back and, before he could choose his seat, Papyrus patted the one next to his right, the one facing Toriel. Sans slowly came to the seat, not seeming to realize or care about who he will surely mostly talk to. Despite it, Frisk and Papyrus shared a satisfied look.

Dinner was pretty great, talks as some people from the resort went on stage to perform. As they were either eating or talking, Frisk often gave looks to Toriel and Sans, who spent most of their time telling puns. Every once in a while, one of them may have a slight blush, probably caused by the proximity between the two; making Frisk smirk.

After a while, Sans got up and started to move away without saying anything. This let the entire group surprised; except for Papyrus who just kept acting as if nothing happened. However, after some time, he started to look at the scene with an expressions that seemed to be a mix of joy and annoyance. Curious, Frisk turned too, seeing the monster on-stage thanking the crow before going away. Frisk also felt the others turning by surprise.

 

“And now Ladies and Gentlemen.”, Mettaton's voice came from a speaker. “Let's greet our next comedian : Sans Gaster !”

 

_Wait what ?_

 

That was the first thing that came into their mind as they saw the skeleton getting on-stage, a mic in hand.

 

“Wait a minute Papyrus, you brother works here ?!”, Undyne asked.

 

“WELL, YES ! DON'T ASK ME HOW SUCH A STAR LIKE METTATON ACCEPTED HIM THOUGH.”, he answered, almost grumbling the second sentence.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the evening was spend hearing Sans making puns and, if Frisk didn't care much about puns, they admitted that it was a pretty good show. However, what made them laugh the most was Papyrus who was clearly making an effort not to just stand up and go away. On the other hand, Toriel looked delighted by the puns; and it seemed to Frisk that her presence and laughs made Sans more motivated.

After the show, the group started to get up, knowing that they were no point to stay now. Outside, they quickly met Sans who was waiting next to the door.

 

“So, had a good time ?”, he asked

 

“Why didn't you tell us that you were working here ?”, Undyne asked.

 

“Doesn't matter much.”, Sans shrugged.

 

“Still; at least we'd know where you are at some times.”, she said almost to herself.

 

“Well.”, Toriel interrupted. “In any cases, that was a really great show ! Thank you for letting us see it Sans.”, she said in a warm tone.

 

“Heh...you're welcome...”, he responded while putting his hood on and turning his head away.

 

“Anyways.”, Asgore said after a brief moment of silence. “I suppose it is time for all of us to go home.”

 

At that, goodbyes started to be said. However, as Frisk was about to say goodbye to Sans, the last person, they saw that he was already away, following his brother. Considering that they saw him say goodbye to everyone else, they started to feel a bit hurt and to wonder if Sans actually even _cares_ about them.

 

“Are you ready to go Frisk ?”, Toriel's voice startled them.

 

“Y-yeah ! Let's go home mom.”, they responded, taking their mother's hand as they started the long walk back to their apartment.

 

 

 

 

–

It was the middle of the afternoon as Mettaton was waiting in the elevator, his box form on to avoid the possibility of being recognized by fans. When the elevator opened, he quickly moved, getting impatient. After all, he spend the entire first part of the day talking and dealing with his others employees and know he just wanted to have things done as quickly as possible. He didn't have that much time and he has to admit, choosing to set such a thing up during a month of important humans' vacations wasn't his best idea.

When he was in front of the door, he started to lift his hand to knock before seeing that the door was a bit open. _KEEPING AN APARTMENT DOOR OPEN ? SUCH A BAD IDEA, ESPECIALLY IF NOBODY'S HERE. WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD COME._ This last thought gave him some childish excitation as he decided to silently look on the apartment. He first thought that nobody was here but still decided to go in; until he heard a sound coming from the mini-kitchen's part. It was a feminine laugh, which directly made him curious. He quietly approached, trying to stay hidden while blaming this form for having a bunch of colored blocks instead of actual eyes. He then saw Sans, sitting at the kitchen's table with Toriel, both of them being in tears from laughing; and Sans trying to tell a ridiculous story between two laughs.

 

_WELL WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE._ SUCH SCANDALOUS INFORMATION I _CAN GET HERE !_ The ghost-robot monster thought while deciding to stay hidden, both to wait and to enjoy the show.

After some time and once they both calmed down, Toriel looked at her phone.

 

“Oh, it is starting to get quite late. I will soon need to go take Frisk from Monster Kid's home.”

 

“So you're already leaving ?”, deception could clearly be heard in his voice, besides his look that seemed to try to stay neutral.

 

“I am afraid I do. But it was such an enjoyable afternoon. Goodbye Sans.”

 

“Heh, bye.”, he smiled at her.

 

Quickly and sneakily, Mettaton, came back to the door, leaving the room as if he weren't there at all.

 

“WELL HELLO THERE TORIEL !”, he said when the goat monster passed the door, acting as if he just arrived. “IS SANS HERE ? I NEED TO TALK TO HIM. THOUGH I DOUBT YOU REALLY HANG OUT WITH HIS BROTHER.”

 

“I...”, she seemed confused by his way of teasing but he could see a slight blush as the imply of her coming only for Sans. She shook her head before answering in a more confident way. “Indeed, Sans is here. And hello to you too I suppose.”

 

“MARVELOUS DARLING ! THANKS FOR THE ANSWER. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE AN IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO FINISH !” _AND IT WOULD BE TIME TO FINISH IT._ He almost sighed to himslef.

 

Without waiting for any answer from the other monster, Mettaton came into the room again. Sans was still at the table, looking lost in thoughts, a large grin in his face. Smirking, Mettaton sneakily came next to his chair and organized his red-colored buttons into a heart before saying out loud “OH TORIEL ! YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING MONSTER ! TOO BAD I AM TO SHY TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL, MY BEATIFUL, MARVELOUS QUEEN; RULER OF MY HEART !”

 

Sans was startled by the voice. He quickly turned to the robot, his cheeks strongly blue.

 

“What do you want calculator ? And don't you know how to knock ?!”, Mettaton almost started to laugh seeing how pissed the skeleton looked after being caught like that. But he decided to go more formal. After all, he wanted things to be done as fast as possible.

 

“SANS, I'M YOUR BOSS, I COULD FIRE YOU FROM CALLING ME LIKE THAT.”

 

“Fine.”, the skeleton sighed, putting his hood on. _TRYING TO HIDE YOUR BLUSH ? ~_ , the robot almost teased.

 

“What do ya want then ?”, Sans continued.

 

“WELL, I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT PROPOSITION FOR YOU.”, Mettaton took a seat. “YOU SEE, EVEN IF IT'S BEEN LESS THAN A MONTH SINCE WE ALL ARE ON THE SURFACE, MY SHOWS HAS BEEN REALLY LIKED BY HUMANS. SO I HAD A THOUGHT, SOMETHING I MUST _ABSOLUTELY_ DO. AND THAT THING...IS A BIG TOUR IN THE BIGGEST CITIES OF THE WORLD !”

 

“...A what now ?”

 

“YOU HEARD ME SANS. I WANT TO VISIT OTHER CITIES, GET NEW FANS, SEE HOW ALL HUMANS MAY REACT TO MY SHOWS ! MOST OF THEM WILL BE IMPRESSED OF COURSE. AFTER ALL, WHY WOULDN'T THEY ? BUT ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT ME.”, he then took his most serious voice. “LISTEN. YOU, LIKE SOME OTHER MONSTERS, ARE PART OF MY RESORT AND WORK A LOT IN IT; AND IF MY SHOWS ARE OBVIOUSLY THE MOST LIKED, I KNOW THAT YOU AND OTHERS PLAYED YOUR PART IN MY POPULARITY. SO, FOR THAT REASON, I WANT _YOU_ TO COME TO THE TOUR WITH ME AND OTHER MEMBERS. AND BEFORE YOU ASK, OF COURSE YOU WILL BE HEAVILY PAYED ! BUT I MUST WARN YOU, WE WILL HAVE A LOT OF WORK AND TIMEZONES MAY MAKE YOU MORE TIRED THAN USUAL; BUT I WILL STILL LEAVE YOU ALL SOME TIME AT EACH COUNTRY TO RUN FREELY IN TOWN. ALSO, AND OBVIOUSLY, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING YOUR BROTHER ALONG; I'M NOT PAYING FOR OTHERS TO COME. AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND EITHER ~”

 

“I don't see what you're talking about. I'm not dating anybody.”, he said, hiding again in his clothes.

 

“ANYWAYS.”, Mettaton responded, though feeling happy that his box form was so emotionless. “ARE YOU ON BOARD OR NOT ?”

 

“...To be honest. I dunno. It's a pretty big thing you're asking there. And going during the humans' Giftmas...”

 

“OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT DARLING, I PLANNED IT FOR THE 26 DECEMBER, WHICH MEANS THAT YOU'LL HAVE ALL THE TIME YOU WANT FOR THE HOLIDAYS ! AND WE WIL COME BACK TWO MONTHS AND A HALF LATER. AFTER ALL, I REFUSE TO MISS THE BIG SPRING CELEBRATION !”

 

“The what ?”, Sans asked, confused.

 

“THE BIG SPRING CELEBRATION ! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF IT ? IT WAS THE KING'S IDEA, MAKING A PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE FIRST SPRING OF THE MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE ! IT WILL BE A BIG FANCY PARTY WITH BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS !”

 

“...huh.”, he didn't look interested in it.

 

“BUT ANYWAYS. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE A LOT TO DO FOR THIS TOUR. I'LL LET YOU A WEEK AND A HALF TO THINK OF IT AND GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER. BUT DON'T FORGET ALL THE MONEY AND POPULARITY YOU MAY GAIN FROM IT ! AND ON THAT, HERE I GO !”, he then left the room without another word, hoping that all may accept his request to do the biggest tour ever made !

 

 

 

 

–

When the pop-star left, Sans stayed sit, lost in thoughts. Since him and his brother have been living on the surface, life have been mostly great but... _How much could I win from this tour ? What if we could buy a real house ? A car maybe ? Man, Paps would be so happy about that !...But is it worth it ?_

 

He stayed silent for a long time, still thinking, until he heard the door open.

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED !”, his brother declared. This made Sans chuckle.

 

“Hey bro. Had a good day I guess ?”

 

“OF COURSE ! ALL DAYS SEEMS GOOD ON THE SURFACE. YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING NEW TO DISCOVER !”

 

“Heh.”, he then looked away. “Say bro, can I talk to you for a sec ?”

 

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER ?”, Papyrus asked, sitting next to the short skeleton, looking more serious.

 

“Well...my boss came earlier.”, he started.

 

“YOU MEAN METTATON ?”

 

“Yeah. He told me that he kinda planned a...giant tour around the world. And he wants all his workers in i-uh, bro ?”, Papyrus was looking at him with delight in his nonexistent eyes.

 

“OH MY GOD SANS ! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT THE WORLD ? THAT'S SO AMAZING !”

 

“I...guess ?”

 

“WAIT. ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO IT ? WHY ?”

 

“Well, a tour's pretty tiring; and it'll be only me and the others members and...how to say that I don't know any of them and don't really care anyways, 'specially of they're a bunch of weird celebrities like the leggy robot.”

 

“WELL THAT COULD MAKE YOU MEET SOME NEW FRIENDS ! AND FOR ONCE YOU COULD DO SOME EFFORT TO STOP LAZILING AROUND.”

 

“Heh. But still bro, it's right after Giftmas; which means starting my bag in no-time. And I'll be gone for like three months.”

 

“SANS YOU BARELY DO ANYTHING FOR GIFTMAS SO AT LEAST PREPARING YOUR BAG WILL HELP YOU PASS TIME.”

 

“Probably...”, he grumbled.

 

“SANS...”, Papyrus came closer to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. “WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE IDEA OF THIS TOUR ?”, he gently asked.

 

“I...I dunno bro. It's just...I know there's tons of advantages but...no really, I dunno...”

 

“MAYBE YOU'RE AFRAID OF MISSING ME OR OUR FRIENDS ? OR OF ENDING UP TOO TIRED ? WELL WORRY NOT BROTHER ! I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO REST ! AND IF YOU MISS ME TOO MUCH, YOU CAN ALWAYS TEXT ME ! BUT IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO...”

 

“...I'll keep considering it.”, he said in a shrug but with no smile. Suddenly, his brother pulled him into a hug.

 

“WELL, WHATHEVER YOU CHOOSE, I'LL BE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU !”

 

“...heh. You're the best, Paps.”, he responded, hugging him back.

 

 

 

 

Dinner was already done and eaten when Sans went to lie down on the couch. He pulled out his phone, looking for a certain number before sending a text. _This may end up being long..._ , he thought as he started writing.

 

-“hey Al. didja know 'bout mtts plans for after giftmas ?”

 

-“hey Sans !”, the answer was quick. -“so i guess you'll go to the tour ? : 3”

 

-“not really. im actually not sure at all”

 

-“what ?! don't you realize how much you'll gain from it, both in money and experience ?”

 

-“so i guess youre favorable for it”

 

-“why ? are you doing a vote or something ? è_è

 

-“nope. but i still wanna know what others may think of it so thanks i guess and bye”

 

-“seriously ? that's it ? -_-”

 

-“yep. but we'll see each other for giftmas i guess”

 

-“it's christmas”

 

-“meh. t's the same thing. anyways, later buddy ! have fun trying to find anime with giftmas in it !”

 

-“you can definitely count on me for that ! have a good evening Sans ! \^o^/ ”

 

_Al you're such a dork._ , he thought, smiling, as he closed the texts app. He then stayed hesitant for an instant, looking at the screen he was about to open. The singing behind him was a sign that his brother was still doing the dishes and could easily hear him. Sighing, he teleported to their shared room, sitting on his bed before composing the number and putting his phone to his nonexistent ear.

 

“Hello ?”, a voice he knew oh-to-well answered.

 

“Hey Tori. Hope I'm not bothering you ?”

 

“Oh hello Sans ! And do not worry, I just finished the dishes and do not have much to do. So, what makes you call me so late in the day ?”

 

“Well, I kinda need your point of view on something.”

 

“I am listening.”, she kindly said. Sans started to feel his cheekbones getting a bit blue and hated himself for that. _Of course I gotta be a lovesick mess all because she's being kind with me..._

He shook his head before explaining what he knew about the tour and how he was insecure about it. Once he finished, he waited for her to talk. She didn't responded directly and Sans understood that she was probably considering everything before telling him her point of view.

 

“Well...”, she said after a time. “...as much as I understand how unsure you are, I believe that this is such an opportunity that you should not pass. And in the worst case, I am sure Mettaton would accept to pay you a plane to go back home. But the final choice is yours my friend.”

 

“So you also think I should go.”

 

“Indeed. But I will not obligate you to do so.”

 

“Heh; I know. Welp, thanks Tori.”

 

“Have a good night my friend.”

 

“Same. Bye.”

 

After hanging up, he stared at the phone for a time before heavily sighing while lying down. _Welp, if all my friends agree that I gotta stay away from them, I guess I'll have no choice but to go._

 

 

 

 

–

Toriel greeted her child as they went on the kitchen, taking the calendar on the counter. Now that December arrived, everyone was preparing for the festivities. Frisk has told their mother a lot about Christmas, especially the differences with Giftmas, a celebration from Snowdin. Frisk talked about how they would decorate a tree and bring presents like in Giftmas; but they also talked about how putting socks in the apartment was part of the celebration, the same way children could have a calendar with one chocolates per day. This part seemed to be Frisk's favorite detail, seeing how happy they seemed to be when the opened the new case of their calendar. However, seeing them enjoying to eat chocolate saddened Toriel; making her think of how her first adoptive child, Chara, could have reacted if they had it at the time.

She shook her head. It wasn't time to think of the past. Smiling again, she went back to prepare breakfast, not wishing to be late for work. After all, the celebrations were still very far and children still had to go to school.

 

 

 

 

On the walk to school, Toriel saw a lot of people talking about the end of the month, humans and monsters alike. She noticed that the monsters who seemed to have been living in Snowdin were the most impatients about it. Some of them even had decorations in hands. _We will have to start planning everything at home too_ , she though, smiling at the view of how happy some monsters looked.

 

 

 

 

In the school, most of the children were talking about the festivities and a lot of humans interacted with the monsters presents to ask how they celebrate Christmas. She also heard from the adults that some parties will be made and that monsters were invited to it. Seeing all of this made Toriel feel delighted. She saw that, no matter how some people may sometimes act toward monsters, most of them were accepted by Humankind and that, one day, it will be as if the war never happened.

 

 

 

 

– 

“Thank you Papyrus for accepting to take care of Frisk while I do some groceries.”, Toriel said to the tall skeleton in front of her.

 

“WELL OF COURSE LADY TORIEL ! AND THANK _YOU_ FOR LETTING ME INVITE FRISK HOME ! WE WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME; RIGHT FRISK ?”

 

“Yeah !”, the child happily exclaimed. Toriel chuckled a little.

 

“You two are welcome. Now, I should really go. Frisk, I will come take you at 4PM, alright ?”

 

“Alright mom ! Later !”

 

Toriel rolled her eyes before saying goodbye to Papyrus and leaving the skeleton's apartment.

 

“SO FRISK...”, Papyrus started once the door was closed and after having checked the room where him and his brother were sleeping. “DID YOU BRING THE THING YOU TALKED ABOUT ?”

 

“Yep.”, they said, putting down the bag they had and looking for something. They pulled out a mistletoe, snickering.

 

“A LEAF ? THAT'S IT ?”

 

“Yes.”, they started to move to the couch. “You see, there's a holiday's tradition saying that, during December, if two people are standing under a mistletoe, they have to kiss or bad stuff will happen to them.”

 

“OH I SEE.”, he started to have a vicious grin.

 

“Now.”, Frisk continued. “Can you help me to hang it above the couch ? After all, I suppose the chance of your brother getting away from it is big, especially if he sees it while knowing what this is.”

 

“THEY ARE INDEED. AND I HOPE HE WON'T GET AWAY EASILY...”, he said that last part quieter before taking Frisk in his arms and lifting them so they can hang the mistletoe to a small rope that Papyrus already putted after Frisk first talked about a new plan. Once the mistletoe settled, Frisk kissed the skeleton on the cheek, making him let out a “NYEH” of surprise; before he putted them down.

 

“Now, how about we play some games while waiting ?”, they asked, approaching the table in front of the couch.

 

“SURE !”, Papyrus went quietly into the bedroom before coming back with a board game, setting it on the small table. “I HOPE YOU'RE READY; BECAUSE I'M NOT SHOWING ANY MERCY WHEN IT COMES TO PUZZLES !”

 

“I'm ready !”, they said, sitting on the ground, ready to the game.

 

 

 

 

After some time, they saw Sans coming in the room in a yawn.

 

“Hi Sans !”, Frisk said, hoping to get some reaction from him for once.

 

“Huh ? Oh heya kid. Whatcha doing there ?”, if Frisk was happy to see him talk to them, they noticed that he seemed more tired than anything, making them wonder if he was really realizing who he was talking to. Still, they decided to answer.

 

“Mom had some groceries to do so Papyrus invited me !”

 

“huh, cool.”, he then lied down on the couch.

 

“SANS.”, Papyrus suddenly said. “DON'T JUST STAY LIKE THAT ON THE COUCH ! YOU JUST SLEPT !”

 

Sans simply shrugged, looking at the game the duo were playing.

 

“So; doing some puzzles ?”, Frisk couldn't say if he was really interested or just faking.

 

“Yep !”, they said before Papyrus could say anything to his brother about his habits. “And I think we can do another game. Come on Papyrus, I wanna see what kind of games you have !”

 

“...ALRIGHT ?”, he seemed a bit confused but still followed the human as they went into the bedroom. It was the first time they went in and they almost laughed seeing the big contrast in it. On the left were a messy bed with stuff around everywhere on the ground whereas on the right were a bed made and everything was cleaned up. Frisk easily saw where the games were, considering everything was well put on this part of the room. Looking at it, they saw exactly the kind of game they were looking for.

 

“SO, WHAT WAS THIS FOR ?”, Papyrus seemed to have only understood a bit why Frisk rushed so suddenly. They took the game and showed it to him. It was a “puzzle” game, an actual puzzle, with apparently 500 pieces.

 

“You see.”, they started, taking a bit of a know-it-all voice. “We have around....”, they looked at Papyrus' alarm-clock. “...half an hour before mom comes back. In the meantime, we need Sans to stay on the couch, _awake_. And what's better than to occupy him with a game ?”

 

“YOU KNOW FRISK, AS MUCH AS I ADMIRE YOUR EFFORT HERE, MY BROTHER ISN'T REALLY THE KIND TO BE INTERESTED INTO A GAME; ESPECIALLY IF HE CAN NAP...”

 

Frisk grinned. “Oh you'll see.”

 

After saying that, they hurried back to the main room, followed by the tall skeleton, and opened the puzzle.

 

“Papyrus; let's see if we can finish this puzzle before mom comes. She would be so surprised if we do !”, they joyfully said. Papyrus looked at them in an understanding way before sitting back next to them, making sure that Sans had the puzzle in view.

 

“YEAH; LET'S DO IT !”

 

And so they actively started the puzzle, Frisk taking all the brims while Papyrus was sorting the others pieces by color.

 

“Kid, ya forgot one.”, Sans told them pointing a piece.

 

“Oh yeah. Thanks !” _It's working !_

 

“SAY SANS, DON'T YOU WANT US TO PUT THE TABLE CLOSER SO YOU CAN HELP BETTER ?”, Papyrus asked, looking like he wanted to hide a grin.

 

“Nah, I'm fine bro.”, he shrugged, not moving from the couch. Though, he kept helping from time to time, pointing some pieces.

 

 

 

 

–

After half an hour of puzzle, Sans suddenly heard a knock on the door. Before he could react, his brother ran to it, watched by a kid with a large grin. _Man, what's with this kid today ? Heh, is Giftmas' spirit real to make them happy all day like that ?_

 

“WELL HELLO AGAIN LADY TORIEL ! DID THE GROCERIES WENT GOOD ?”

 

“It did.”, responded the new voice. “Thank you for taking care of Frisk. I suppose you had a good time ?”

 

“Hey mom !”, Frisk said before Papyrus could answer. “We almost finished a puzzle that we made in only half an hour ! Come see !”

 

Sans couldn't see her, being too lazy to sit, but he was sure she was grinning to see her kid so joyful. He could hear her approach though and could finally see her as she came next to her child, looking at the 3/4 done puzzle.

 

“So you made this in only half an hour ?”, she didn't seem to really believe them.

 

“Yeah. We were really organized. And Sans helped too !”

 

“Sans ?”

 

“Sup ?”, he said, not moving from the couch. She quickly turned.

 

“Oh hello my friend.”, she said, looking quite a bit embarrassed from not having noticed him before now. Sans simply shrugged, smiling.

 

“Say mom.”, Frisk started, looking weirdly excited. “How about we made you a hot drink ? After all, you _do_ just came from a long time outside. What do you say Papyrus ?”

 

“I SAY IT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA TO MAKE ONE FOR EACH OF US ! COME ON FRISK !”, then, both of them ran into the kitchen's part of the room.

 

Sans and Toriel stayed immobile for a second before Sans started to chuckle.

 

“Man, these two are such storms. And I thought my bro alone was already something big.”

 

Toriel quietly laughed. “Indeed. I do hope they were not much of a bother to you.”

 

“nah. Well, they didn't break anything so I guess we're good.”, this made her laugh again. Then, seeing that the two were probably about to take some time, Sans sat up, leaving some place for Toriel to sit. She did, murmuring a “thank you”.

 

After a short time, Frisk and Papyrus reappeared, both of them holding two mugs.

 

“THE HOT CHOCOLATE IS READY !”, Papyrus declared as the two settled the mugs down, next to the puzzle.

 

Before Sans could stand to take one, Frisk turned back and looked above him with an exaggerate surprise, gasping.

 

“Mom ! Sans ! Look !”

 

Sans looked up, confused, only to see a leaf with some red fruits above him. He heard another gasp, coming from his brother.

 

“FRISK, ISN'T THAT A CERTAIN LEAF YOU TALKED ABOUT EARLIER ?”

 

_Ok, what are these two planning ?_ , Sans thought, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

 

“That's right !”, they voice still sounded fake, which made Sans _really_ uncomfortable. “It's a mistletoe ! And if two people are below it, they need to kiss or bad luck will happen to them !”

 

Sans froze. He started to feel his cheekbones turning blue and this time, there was no way he could hide it. _I swear to god kid if you and my bro really planned this shit..._

He looked at Toriel who was blushing too, having the same panicked look as him. _Wait, would that mean- no, she can't be in love with me...can she ?_

 

“no but really.”, Frisk continued. “It would be a shame if you two ended up cursed just for that.”

 

_You're the one I will curse about._ , he mentally grumbled as the kid covered their eyes, probably thinking of how Toriel interrupted Undyne and Alphys once because the kid were there. Papyrus also looked away with a big grin. _Bro I swear once these two are away we'll have a LONG chat !_

 

After an instant Toriel cleared her throat, not looking at him but seeming less flustered.

 

“Well...if it gives bad luck...I presume we...have no choice.”

 

_Wait what ?!_ , Sans didn't move as she started to go closer to him. He heard Frisk's excitation and Paprus' squeak but all he could do was looking at her as her face came closer. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god !_

Suddenly, she smiled, barely blushing anymore, before moving upper and kissing him on the forehead. She then came back to her place on the couch as Sans fell all the tension getting away. He heavily sighed, lying on the couch and murmuring a small “thanks” to her.

 

“Now Frisk.”, she said, turning to the other two who looked clearly disappointed. “It is time to go home.”

 

The kid complained for a second before saying goodbye to the two brothers and following Toriel as she left, saying goodbye too.

When they started to go to the door, Sans stood up on the couch, looking at them. Once the door was closed, he turned to his brother.

 

“THAT WAS SO CLOSE...”, the younger brother murmured.

 

“Yeah, so close; way too close ! Seriously Papyrus, what the hell ?!”, Sans was almost feeling the flames of his blue eye coming. He couldn't admit it but he was scared, terrified even. For him, this kind of situation could only lead to two thing : either the Boss monster shared the same feelings as him but the kid resets, destroying everything, or she didn't love him, transforming the friendship he worshiped so much into an awkward situation each time they talked.

 

“DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE !”, he looked saddened, which bothered Sans even more.

 

“Helping me ?! If ya really wanted to help me, you wouldn't be putting me into such situations ! Me and Tori aren't random toys that you can mess around with just because you don't have anything better to do ! And you should know it since we already talked about that !”

 

“SANS...LOOK, I'M SORRY IF IT BOTHERED YOU BUT I'M REALLY THINKING THAT THIS COULD HELP YOU. WELL, ALRIGHT, MAYBE ME AND FRISK WENT TOO FOWARD HERE; BUT I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD CONFESS TO LADY TORIEL ! AND FRISK THINKS TOO.”

 

“Why does the kid cares so much anyways ?”, he asked, really hoping to get an answer while ignoring the all “you need to confess” part.

 

“TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST WITH YOU, FRISK IS THE ONE WHO THOUGHT ABOUT THE MISTLETOE. BUT AT THE VERY BEGGINING, I'M THE ONE WHO FIRSTLY TALKED ABOUT HOW YOU AND LADY TORIEL NEED TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS !”

 

“So the kid's strongly in it...”, he started to feel a deep rage. _So that's it kid ? You use my brother as a way to toy with me and your mom ? And what will happen if we get together ? You're gonna reset everything again and redo that ? Heck, will you try making our relation different to be less bored ?_

 

“SANS ? ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?”, Sans looked up to his brother, realizing that his blue eye was on.

 

“I...”, he sighed, blinking to go back to normal. “Sorry for that bro. But seriously ! Stop with the romantic bullshit. Now if you excuse me I have a nap to take.”

 

Without waiting for his brother to respond, Sans teleported into their room. He took a pillow, screaming in it before holding it tight. He _hated_ to get mad at his brother, he _hated_ to know that the kid still probably wanted to play with lives; and he _hated_ to know that he just appeared as a blushing mess right in front of Toriel.

He buried his face into the pillow again, hoping to disappear; only to end up falling asleep under the worried watch of his brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mistletoe part was a lot inspired by the second chapter of “ 'tis the season to be blushing” written by ShadeDuelist; a Soriel mini-fanfic (with a last chapter that not everyone should read and that I personally didn't read)


	4. December days part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter; which is kinda like the second part of chapter 3 (but considering it's more or less as long as the second chapter and that I'd rather do chapters that are as long for those who are supposed to be long...). Again, have a good time if you celebrate anything and a good end of the year !

Sans was walking to one of MTT resort's buildings, Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk by his side. Some days ago, he told the robot that he accepted to be in for the tour; but when the star called earlier to tell him to come see the vehicle they would use for it, Sans felt a bit weird to go alone. He had to admit, he didn't really liked the guy. So when Papyrus heard about that, he decided to cancel his time with Frisk to stay with his brother, only to end up having the kid following them with Toriel who proposed to come as well, thing that Sans gladly accepted; though he hoped that no-one would start to bother him because of his feelings.

Once at the place, the robot quickly went to greet them.

 

“THERE YOU ARE DARLING ! NEXT TIME, TRY GETTING EARLIER !”

 

“I arrived at the time you aske me t-”

 

“AND WHO DO WE HAVE THERE ? IF THAT'S NOT THE QUEEN AND AMBASSADOR !”

 

“Please, I am not Queen any-”

 

“IT'S SUCH A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU THERE ! NOW COME ON ALL !”, and at that, he went in as fast as he came out. Sans almost sighed. _Is it really a good idea to accept to stand that guy for three entire months ?_

 

Sans was the first to come in, curious to see what the guy planned. Once he saw the “car”, he stopped.

 

“Huh, Mettaton; isn't that thing supposed to be _driven_ ?”

 

The vehicle was a camping car with a size bigger than a truck, full of glitter and shiny colors. On the side where a big poster showing mainly the robot in his “ex” form with, behind him, the rest of the main group, Sans being in it. He already met the main group, the day he accepted to come. This group was form by Mettaton, his ghost cousin, a shy fish who was one of their friends, a cat working both for spectacles and at a MTT restaurant, a fox lady, a wolf lady and the spider Queen who was here to sell her food. Sans started to wonder if the others, who play the first parts, will be in this vehicle or in another one.

 

“OF COURSE IT'LL BE DRIVEN !”, the robot said to answer his question. “I REFUSE TO LIVE IN A SMALL AND DIRTY PLACE FOR MORE THAN A WEEK ! AND AT LEAST YOU WILL ALL BE ABLE TO HAVE YOUR OWN PRIVACY IN THIS !”

 

“That's so amazing !”, Frisk said, approaching the thing. “Can I visit it ?”

 

“OF COURSE DARLING !”

 

Without another second, the child was in and, after a time of hesitation, Papyrus followed them in.

 

“SO SANS.”, the robot suddenly said. “WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE IT TOO SO YOU WOULD SEE WHERE YOU WILL LIVE FOR SOME TIME ?”

 

“I guess it'll help.”, he shrugged, going in.

 

 

 

 

“I...didn't expected that.”, Sans said, looking at the inside.

 

It was bright,  _very_ bright, with a lot of glitter. They were only eight beds, answering Sans' question about the others sleeping here. Each bed had a large room next to it; and three bathrooms were presents, all having a bathtub. There were also a big part serving as a living-room, a large kitchen and a random dancefloor.

 

“This is indeed a lot.”, Toriel commented.

 

“A LOT ? PLEASE, I NEEDED WAY MORE THAN THAT. BUT APPARENTLY I HAD TO BUY TWO OF THOSE TO DO SO...”

 

Sans and Toriel shared a look, almost bursting out laughing when they saw that they were both thinking the same thing about the star.

 

“BUT ANYWAYS. I HOPE THIS IS FINE FOR YOU, BECAUSE I'M NOT CHANGING IT !”

 

“Yeah. No worry.” A _nd it's not like I really had a choice anyways._ He thought, even if he must admit, this looked extremely cozy. “Welp, if that's all, I guess it's time to go.”

 

He and Toriel then called the two others and they left without much other word from Mettaton.

 

 

 

 

–

Sans was in his room, looking at all the stuff he had lying down on the ground. With the vacations coming, he decided that he had to do his bags earlier for the tour. It wasn't like he would change much his clothes during the celebrations anyways. However, looking at the pile of clothes, he didn't know what to bring, pissing him off.  _What do you bring for a tour in the entire world ? What does this stupid robot even WANTS me to bring ? Hell, why would I even wear something different from usual ?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

“What ?”, he brutally answered.

 

“Sans ?”

 

“Oh hey Tori !”, he quickly said. _Shit. Why did I have to be so brutal at her ?_ “What's up ?”

 

“I wished to ask you something.”, her voice sounded kinda worried. “Frisk is not feeling well and they insist that I stay at school to do my work. Would it be a bother for you to take care of them if you are not busy ?”

 

“huh.”, _Taking care of the brat; really..._ He putted the phone away from his face to sigh before answering. “ 'course it's not a bother. But I'll have to bring them to my home.”

 

“Of course, if this is better for you. Thank you my friend !”

 

“Heh, you're welcome Tori.”, he felt a warm feeling inside. When he realized it, he shook his head, talking again. “So I guess I gotta come for them now ?”

 

“If you can, it would be perfect.”

 

“Welp, I'll come then. Later.”, at that, he hung out before teleporting until he reached the school.

 

Once at the school, he quickly took the kid, not saying a word to them, before teleporting back to the apartment, making them lie down on the couch and giving them a bucket in case. He then came back to his stuff.

 

“Sans ?”, he suddenly heard after some time. Turning, he saw the kid looking at him from the door.

 

“Watcha doing here kid ? Go back to the couch.”, he talked in a pretty severe way.

 

“I...I want-no, I _need_ to talk to you.”, they looked determined.

 

“Kid, I'm busy right now and you're sick.”

 

They made a step on the room.

 

“Kid...”, he still sounded severe.

 

“Sans; do you hate me ?”, they looked saddened as they asked that.

 

“Kid, what-”

 

“Do you hate me Sans ? Is that why you always greet me by saying “heya”, like you did before I fought you ? Is that why you never want to talk to me ? Well, can't we talk things out for once ?”

 

“Kid...”, Sans stood up, sighing before looking at the kid with a mad expression. “I've also got a question for you : d'you get all that from my bro ? Did he tell you 'bout our “exchange” after your mistletoe stupid idea ? You know, when you toyed with me, like you did for **years** , killing us all tons of times, **because you got bored of us the first time you freed us !** Is that what you want now; to have fun making me and your mom together before destroying everything again ?”, as he finished talking, he realized that his blue eye was on but didn't make anything to make it disappear.

 

“Sans...I...”, they looked sad. “I'm...I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I...I know how much I messed up in the past; but I promise you I'll never reset ever again ! We could be a big family again !”

 

“A family, really ? Heh.”, he closed his eyes; and when he opened it again, he looked even more mad. “ **You really think I'm gonna buy this bullshit again ?** I mean sure, it's cute and all; except that, in the first timeline, I know you **already** promised that nothing too bad will happen. And look at where we are now. You wanna know my point of view of you; well here it is : **I don't trust you in the slightest. You don't seem to have learned from your past mistakes, running around as if nothing happened all because nobody remembers.** But thing is, **I do. And I'm won't let myself be blind in confidence just like that. There's only one thing maintaining me from ending you once and for all; and you clearly know it. So now get outta my room before you get your sickness worse and** _ **she**_ **starts to worry.** ”

 

“Sans...please...”, tears started to appear at the corner of their eyes.

 

“Being a baby won't help you there. **Get out**.”

 

“I...I won't !”, they looked determined again. “Please, You can't just hate me forever like that ! I swear things will be different ! So please, just hear me out...”

 

“Enough kid.”, before they could answer, he lifted them with his blue magic, forcing them back on the couch.

 

“Don't !”, they cried, trying to struggle. “That's unfair Sans ! Please !”

 

Once he putted the kid down, he violently closed the door of the room, taking the clothes he chose and putting them messinessly in a bag. _ Fucking kid ! Fucking ending !...Fucking romantic feelings ! _

He couldn't help mentally cursing; feeling both hate and a bit of pity for the kid. Though, he refused to cede to it, knowing it was coming mostly from the memories his souls had from this timeline, a timeline in which Frisk only did good.  _ Such a joke I fucking swear ! _

He kept putting stuff in his bag, not caring about what kind of clothes it was, not caring about anything around, until he felt like he finished and teleported to his bed, hoping everything to just disappear.

 

 

 

 

–

Frisk was in their room, feeling a big weight on themselves along with their sickness. Today was a day without school, so Toriel decided to stay home with them so they could rest. However, they didn't feel like resting.

After a time of hesitation, they pulled out their phone, sending a text to Papyrus.

 

-“Hi Paps ! This may sound weird, but can I ask you something ?”

 

-“WHAT IS IT ?”, he responded after a while.

 

-“Well...How much do your brother hates me ? And is there any chance for us to be friends ?”

 

-“...WHAT ? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?”

 

-“...he hates me Papyrus. But...I want to know that he's happy living up there. And for now, he doesn't seem to be...”

 

-“OH...WELL, WORRY NOT HUMAN ! I'LL TALK WITH HIM ABOUT THAT !”

 

-“Alright. Thanks Papyrus !”

 

-“YOU'RE VERY WELCOME FRISK ! BUT NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE SOME THINGS TO DO BEFORE SEEING MY BROTHER.”

 

-“Oh, yeah, sorry. I sometimes forget that you are all adults. Well, later Papyrus !”

 

-“HAVE A GOOD DAY FRISK AND REST WELL !”

 

At that, they closed their phone, hoping for the best as they started to feel more tired and tried to get some rest.

 

 

 

 

–

Papyrus came back home, a happy feeling inside. After so long, he finally found the kind of job he wanted ! However, when he saw his brother on the couch, he started to feel tense. Sans wasn't the kind to open up easily; and if he showed hatred towards Frisk, it meant that it was a big deal for him.

 

“SANS ?”, he gently called. Sans opened his eyesockets, looking at him from his position on the couch.

 

“Sup bro ?”

 

“I...NEED TO TALK TO YOU. ABOUT SOMETHING KINDA IMPORTANT.”

 

“Welp, I'm all ears.”, he responded, sitting. Papyrus decided to sit on the short table, to be in front of him.

 

“IT'S ABOUT FRISK.”, he said maybe a little too forward. Sans frowned.

 

“They told the 'bout yesterday, didn't they ?”

 

“NOT REALLY. THEY JUST SEND ME A TEXT SAYING THAT YOU HATE THEM. IS...IS THAT TRUE ?”, Sans looked away.

 

“...it's none of your business bro.”

 

Papyrus stood up, putting a hand on the short skeleton's shoulder.

 

“SANS. YOU'RE MY BROTHER. AND AS MUCH AS WE BOTH HAVE OUR OWN SEPARATED LIVES, I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LOOK SO MAD WITHOUT DOING NOTHING. SO PLEASE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH FRISK ? WHAT DID THEY DO TO HURT YOU SO MUCH. UNLESS...”, Papyrus looked away with a sad expression.

 

“Unless what ?”, Sans' attention was suddenly fully on him.

 

“...NEVERMIND SANS...”, he turned back to him. “...BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH FRISK...”

 

“I...”, Sans looked away, clearly angry. “You wouldn't understand....no one does...”

 

“...SAN-”

 

“Look. If you want, I can try to make an effort to _tolerate_ that brat around me. But don't expect anything else ! And don't complain if I don't talk much to them ! But please let me sleep now.”, after saying that, he lied down again, his face oriented to the couch. “Heh, at least going to that tour will make me get away from all this shit.”, he murmured.

 

Papyrus sighed, looking sadly at his brother, knowing that, when he was like that, talking things out was impossible. He stayed for some minutes, until he started to heard the short skeleton snoring and, after a final glance, he moved away, promising himself to try doing something to help him. _HE CAN'T RUMINATE IN THE PAST FOREVER. HE NEEDS TO MOVE ON. AND ONCE HE WILL START TO DO SO, HE WILL REALIZE HOW WORTH IT IT WAS, TO LET GO OF SO MUCH BURDEN...BEEING ABLE TO FEEL THE SAME WAY HE FELT LIKE WHEN HE FINALLY MOVED ON AFTER..._ He shook his head before leaving the room, trying to think of what he still had to do today.

 

 

 

 

–

It was a beautiful evening as the skeleton brothers were walking on the streets of the town. They were lights everywhere, children joyfully singing, parents talking about joining each-other families for the night. Everything was just cheers, happiness and beauty.

Papyrus was looking everywhere, his nonexistent eyes full of delight. Sans couldn't help smiling seeing his brother so happy. Giftmas was finally here.

The two brothers were heading for Toriel's and Frisk's apartment. For the night of Giftmas, Undyne proposed all the group to be together. However, Toriel didn't feel like spending the entire night of such a celebration with her ex-husband and, despite her insisting that everyone should just celebrate without her, Frisk refused to leave her alone, suggesting the group to split.

And so here they were, knocking on a decorated door. Snickering, Sans couldn't help saying “Knock knock”, making his brother sigh.

 

“Who is there ?”, a joyful voice asked from the other side, making Papyrus sigh even more.

 

“Mary.”

 

“Mary who ?”, the door's lock opened as she said that. Without hesitation, Sans took the doorknob, opening the door.

 

“Mary Giftmas !”, he declared as he came in.

 

“Sans ! Papyrus !”, Frisk happily said while instinctively running to hug Papyrus.

 

“HELLO TINY HUMAN ! LADY TORIEL !”, Papyrus greeted while taking the kid in his arms.

 

“Hello you two !”, Toriel said, opening the door wider for them to go in.

 

Sans started to look at the apartment, curious to see how they changed it. The first thing he saw was a big decorated tree at a corner, with diverse presents at its foot. They also put socks under the TV; and Sans chuckle seeing how ridiculous Toriel's sock was. _So that's what in her sock collection huh ?_ He then turned back to them before noticing Toriel's sweater. It was written “Take your time enjoying Christmas !” with a snail on it. Clearly, she was the one who knitted it.

 

“Heh; great sweater. Was a bit _slow_ to notice it though.”, she turned to him, confused for a second before understanding what he was meaning. She made a little laugh.

 

“Why thank you ! But I am surprised you do not have one too. After all, it is a pretty... _bonified_ Christmas !”

 

“Pfff.”, he let a laugh be heard and she started to laugh as well.

 

“ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY INTENDING TO SPEND THE ENTIRE NIGHT DOING PUNS ?”, Papyrus complained. Him and Frisk were already close to the tree, Papyrus putting down the presents him and Sans brought.

 

“Heh, sorry bro. It's just that the cold is _rattling my bones_.”

 

“URGH.”, Sans could see Frisk patting the tall skeleton's shoulder while he was grumbling.

 

“hehe; alright.”, Toriel said, trying to stop her laugh. “How about we have something to eat before opening the presents ?”

 

Less than a minute later, everyone was around the short table of the kitchen's part. Sans must admit, he was kinda impressed to see how much and well Toriel cooked. It was like she cooked all the Giftmas food that existed. Sans wasn't much to complain though.

During dinner, Sans made a lot of jokes, to his brother's despair. Though he mostly joked about how the food looked like; like how impossible it was to eat gingerbread men because of how cute they were.

 

“But seriously Tori, look at the way he's looking at me ! I'll feel guilty forever if I eat it !”, he joked with a false indignation.

 

“OH MY GOD SANS JUST SHUT UP AND EAT.”, Papyrus grumbled next to him, which seemed to make Toriel laugh even more.

 

After dinner, Frisk ran to the tree to open their presents, joined by the three others. They all quickly noticed that Toriel made a present for both skeletons, the same way they made one for Frisk and one for Toriel; making each of them having two presents. If both the brothers brought presents, in truth, Sans was the one who had the idea of giving something to Toriel while Papyrus took care of Frisk's one.

Frisk was the first one to open their presents. One of them was a bunch of new clothes, along with a plush that they seemed to be really happy about; while the second present was some figurines. _Heh, clearly Paps here._ , Sans thought, smiling.

Then, Frisk saw a present that belonged to Papyrus and decreed that it was his turn to open his. The first one was a short pile of books about puzzles and the new “Fluffy Bunny” book and the second one was a puzzle game.

 

“WOWIE ! THIS IS EXACLTY THE KIND OF PRESENT I WISHED !”, Sans' smile grew bigger to see how happy his brother was.

 

Then, Frisk said it was Sans' turn.

 

“Alright then.”, he shrugged, though not really looking at the kid.

 

His first present was a book about quantum physics and the second a mug with a pun on it.

 

“Heh, that's great.”, he said.

 

As Frisk started to push the decorated papers away to give their mom some space, Sans felt Toriel's curious look as she saw that Papyrus bought him a book about science. This started to make him feel uncomfortable and he was about to make her notice it but Frisk started to call her for the presents, giving him the chance to hide the book in his jacket without any questions from her.

Toriel's first present was a book about ways to make food with snails in it and the second an encyclopedia of puns. Sans snickered when he felt his brother giving him a little hit at the view of the encyclopedia.

After some time of thanking and cleaning the papers, Frisk and Papyrus started to do the board game that Papyrus received, while Sans and Toriel went back to the kitchen's part, Toriel making them a drink with some alcohol in it.

 

“Thanks.”, the short skeleton said, taking his new mug and starting to drink.

 

“You are welcome my friend”, she responded, taking the seat next to him. “Say.”, she started after a time. “I did not know you were interested in science.”

 

“huh. Oh you mean about the book ? Yeah, I...”, he looked away.

 

“Sans...can I ask you something ? It may seems strange but I am really wondering something...”

 

“Ask anyways.”, he said, shrugging.

 

“I never cared about...naming the people I know by they full name but...may you last name be Gaster ?”

 

“...what ?”, Sans froze, looking at her in surprise. “h-how did you ?”

 

“Sans, I was the Queen for a long time. And I remember having met Windings' family.”

 

“...oh...”, he felt a bit embarrassed for not having thought of it sooner, especially since he started to remember times when both the King and Queen visited, some months before she left the throne. “Tori...how...how long have you thought we were related ? Is it only because of the book ?”

 

“No...”, she was looking lost in thoughts; well, more lost in memories. “It was that day when we were talking about what kind of species both of us were, when we were still talking at the door. Once I guessed that you may be a skeleton, considering your parents were the last skeletons I knew about...”

 

“Yeah, I get where you're coming from.”

 

She turned back to him. “Would you mind if I ask you how much are you interested in science ?”

 

“heh. Nah, I don't mind. But actually, it's been a while since I last touched something related to it. I still kept interest in books though. I just, after the incident...”

 

“The incident ?”, she seemed surprised.

 

“Yeah...Windings Ga-...my father, was testing his biggest invention...but things didn't go the way he wanted...”

 

“What...”, Sans almost sadly chuckled, seeing her hesitation to ask an obvious question.

 

“He...he fell into the Core...never to be seen again...”, he tried to smile, to avoid worrying her. After all, it was all in the past for him. He started to turn to her but she suddenly pulled him into a hug.

 

“I am sorry to hear such a thing...And I am sorry I made you remember it.”, she quietly said.

 

“I...heh.”, he hugged her back. “Don't worry Tori, it's fine.”, despite what he was saying, he didn't pull away, enjoying her warmth as he felt his soul beating faster from being so close to her.

 

 

 

 

–

Frisk was wearing a satisfied smile. From where they were, them and Papyrus could clearly see the two others in the kitchen and stopped playing to slightly look at them when they started to notice Toriel coming closer to Sans. However, they hadn't listened to their conversation and didn't know why they started to hug.

After a time, the two separated, blushing a bit, before Toriel came back to her seat and her and Sans started to normally talk again.

 

“WELL, THIS IS A REALLY GREAT CHRISTMAS SO FAR !”, Papyrus commented as he got back to the game.

 

“Yep ! I'm really happy we were all able to see each other like that !”

 

“INDEED. BUT I HOPE WE COULD SEE THE OTHERS NEXT TIME...”, he said in a quieter tone.

 

“Yeah...”, Frisk couldn't help but agree. After all it was true that Toriel was pretty unfair with Asgore; even if she had her reasons to dislike him. “But I'm sure that everything will be good next year !”, they cheerfully said.

 

“YOU'RE RIGHT !”, he responded. “AND MAYBE OTHER THINGS WILL BE SETTLED AS WELL ~”, he said in a mocking tone, giving a glance at the kitchen. This made Frisk smirk but, when they turned to the tall skeleton, they saw some sadness in his expression.

 

“Is something wrong Papyrus ?”

 

“HUH ? OH, NO, DON'T WORRY FRISK. IT'S JUST MY BROTHER BEING A LITTLE OF A BONEHEAD BUT THAT'S NOTHING YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT !”

 

“...Alright then.”, they answered, thinking that, if Papyrus was telling them to stay away from it, the best was probably to do so.

 

 

 

 

–

The rest of the evening was spend by watching a movie; before the brothers had to leave.

 

“Goodbye Papyrus.”, Frisk said, hugging the tall skeleton.

 

“HAVE A GOOD NIGHT FRISK. AND MERRY GIFTMAS AGAIN !”, the skeleton hugged them back.

 

Sans smiled to see his brother like that before turning his attention to the goat monster in front of him. She looked saddened, which made him feel bad.

 

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye for a long time.”

 

“Hey, ya know we can still talk tomorrow before I take the plane. Heh, don't ask me how the guy found a private plane able to lift his truck of a van.”, this made her smile, though she still looked saddened.

 

“It will be hard to see you tomorrow, with all the people coming to see Mettaton.”

 

“...I guess.”, he looked away. He started to wonder if leaving was really a good idea; before seeing the child getting closer and thinking again of how much of a problem they were for him. Still, he murmured. “I'm gonna miss yo- spending time with you...”

 

“I will miss it too.”, she started to look happier. “And I hope you will not forget to call us from time to time.”

 

“Heh, there's no way I'll be able to spend three months without bothering my bro; or without saying a single pun.”, he said, winking. This made her laugh, for real this time. _Damn, I'm gonna miss that laugh..._

 

“WELL SANS, ARE YOU READY TO GO ?”, Papyrus got closer to them, Frisk by his side.

 

“Yep. Welp, bye Tori. It was nice spending Giftmas with you...and with the kid.”

 

“Goodbye my friend.”, she softly said before turning to the youngest brother. “And goodbye to you too Papyrus.”

 

“GOODBYE LADY TORIEL AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE INVITATION !”

 

“Bye Papyrus ! Bye Sans !”, Frisk said as the two left the apartment, after spending one of the most memorable Giftmas they ever had.

 

 

 

 

Sans grumbled when he heard his alarm-clock ringing. It was far too early for him; and yet, he had to get used to it. _Today's the day._ , he thought, sighing, before he started to get up. Half an hour later, he was washed, dressed and walking to the airport, a big bag in hand and his brother by his side.

 

“I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT THE ENTIRE WORLD ! THAT'S SO AMAZING !”

 

“heh, yeeep...”, he said in a detached tone.

 

“WHAT ? ARE YOU STILL HESITATING ?”

 

“No, I made my decision but...it still feels weird, ya know ?”

 

“I GUESS...WELL, IT SURE WILL BE WEIRD NOT TO HAVE YOU AT HOME ANYMORE.”

 

“You better not start to clean up my part of the room while I'm absent.”

 

“I WON'T. BUT I HOPE YOU WILL WHEN YOU COME BACK ! YOUR PART IS SUCH A MESS ! AND...WHAT ?”

 

Sans started to laugh. “It's nothing bro. It's just, heh, it's great to see you being you before leaving for such a long time. Helps with the stress.”

 

“OH...WELL I SUPPOSE THAT YOU'RE WELCOME BROTHER ! BUT SERIOUSLY, THINK OF CLEANING YOUR ROOM.”

 

 

 

 

Once at the airport, both brothers stopped, surprised. The place was completely full of people, humans and monsters alike, calling Mettaton's name, asking to see him and the rest of his group.

 

“Welp, looks like finding the others will be impossible.”

 

“Mr. Sans Gaster ?”, a bodyguard came to him.

 

“Uh...yes ?”

 

“Come with me, the rest of the group is waiting. We will fly off in no time.”

 

“...Alright ? Just gimme a minute.”

 

The guard nodded, going a bit further to wait. Sans turned to his brother.

 

“Welp, I suppose this is where we se-whoa !”, before he could react, Papyrus pulled him into a hug, crying a little.

 

“GOODBYE BROTHER. I'LL MISS YOU A LOT.”

 

“Bro...heh.”, Sans hugged him back. “Seeya bro. I'll text you ok ? And if Mettaton does rediffusions of his shows in the rest of the world, you'll be able to see how I'm doing.”

 

“...YEAH...”

 

“Mr. Gaster !”, the guard called again. “I just received an order saying that you must hurry.”

 

“Coming.”, he pulled away. “Goodbye bro. Say bye to Undyne and Asgore for me, ok ?”

 

“OK. GOODBYE.”

 

Sans started to follow the guard, turning back every five seconds to watch his brother who hasn't moved. _I'm gonna miss you so much bro..._ He shook his head, trying to focus on what was to come.

 

The guard leaded him to a place with only the group in with Mettaton in his ex form.

 

“THERE YOU ARE DARLING ! NOW, ARE YOU ALL READY TO GO ?”, all agreed with the robot. “PERFECT ! NOW COME ON, IT IS TIME.”

 

They all approached the plane. Next to it were all the group of people who came to say goodbye, forbidden to come closer by the bodyguards presents.

 

Mettaton was the first to come on the stairs leading to the plane.

 

“GOODBYE EVERYONE !”, he declared, waving at his audience. “YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE AND I ALREADY CAN'T WAIT TO COME BACK FOR YOU ALL ! DON'T FORGET THAT OUR MULTI-NATIONAL SHOWS WILL BE RECORDED FOR ALL OF YOU TO ENJOY THEM !”, his last words were meet by a big cheer as he started to go in the plane.

 

When Sans was on the stairs, he turned to the crowd, looking for familiar faces. However, there were too much MTT's fans to see anybody else. He sighed as he came in the plane. In it, he sent a text to Alphys, telling her goodbye, before setting himself in a seat.

When the plane started to move, he kept his eyes on the crow from the window, hoping to see his friends' face on more time, until the plane started to fly, bringing him to the unknown.

 


End file.
